Fall For You
by the.eye.does.not.SEE
Summary: A songfic, based on Secondhand Serenade's "Fall For You," about Jake/Neytiri


"Fall For You"

Summary: A Jake/Neytiri songfic based off of Secondhand Serenade's song _Fall For You._

_Author's Note: So originally, when I first heard this song when it came out I didn't like it that much, but it came up on my shuffle after an Avatar song and I was like _Wow, this really fits_. I've been planning on writing this fic for a VERY long time…But I never really had a chance to sit down and write, until now. And this is what I got from it. _

_Please read and Review!_

_**The best thing 'bout tonight's that we're not fighting**_

_**Could it be that we have been this way before?**_

"They—they sent me here to learn your ways. So that—one day—I would be able to deliver this message, and you would believe it." Jake was desperate, he needed someone, anyone to listen. But he needed her to understand him—to know that this wasn't what it looked like.

"What are you saying, Jake? You knew this would happen?" Neytiri was suddenly filled with a rising sense of dread. Had he planned this…? Had he infiltrated The People, stolen her heart…Only to destroy all of them in the end? Did everything that happened these past few months mean _nothing _to him?

"…Yes. Look, at first, it was just orders. But then—_everything changed. _I fell in love, okay? I fell in _love—_with the forest, with the Omaticaya people…with _you_." Jake tried harder and harder to make her comprehend what he was saying—but it was too late. She had come to the wrong conclusion, and it was impossible to go back.

"I trusted you…" She cried, trying not to believe the now-obvious truth that was staring her right in the face. _It was all for nothing. He never really cared about her—it didn't mean anything, not to _him.

"_With you_—" Jake tried in anguish to make her see that this was more than just a mission—it had turned into something else. She was the one that he wanted to be with; he didn't want to go back to his broken and useless human body—he wanted to be here, in the forest, with The People, and with _her_. Why couldn't she believe that? Did she think that everything that had happened last night was a joke to him? That he didn't mean every word that he said and every feeling that they had shared through tsaheylu?

_"I TRUSTED YOU! You will NEVER be one of The People!"_ Neytiri yelled at him in English and Na'vi before shoving him roughly away with both hands. She then retreated to the comfort of her mother's arms, with tears streaming down her beautiful face.

Jake could vaguely hear Grace trying to help his cause—but it didn't matter. As Tsu'tey came up behind him, binding his wrists, he complied with numb resignation.

She had rejected him, without even giving him a chance to explain himself, and she would never trust him again. Everything had spun so quickly out of control—and there wasn't a way to right the balance, not now. Not after things had gotten so bad. The binds that were closing around his wrists were nothing compared to those that had already cut open his heart.

_**I know you don't think that I am trying**_

_**I know you're wearing thin down to the core **_

"Neytiri!" Jake screamed, searching through the scorched wreckage of the once-magnificent Hometree. _"Neytiri!"_

He found her, crouching over her father's dead body, wailing into the smoggy air, and clutching his bow. She appeared absolutely devastated—she was crying harder than before, tears falling swiftly down her cheeks as she clung to the one thing she had to remember him by.

He ran up to her, squatting beside her, and reaching out tentatively to comfort her. She looked absolutely terrible—traumatized to the very essence of her being. Neytiri's whole world was falling to pieces around her, and she was powerless to stop it.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry…" Jake said slowly, laying his hand on the back of her neck.

"Go away…" Neytiri moaned, still hunched over her father's body, grieving.

"I'm sor—" he began, only to have his voice quickly drowned out by the intensity of hers.

"_GO AWAY! NEVER COME BACK!"_ Neytiri roared, whipping around quickly, shoving at him. Jake fell back, stunned and uncertain of what to do. He slowly retreated backwards, through the falling ashes, with Neytiri's wails echoing in his ears. His eyes never left her overwhelmed frame, still bent over her late father's remains.

_I dreamed I was a warrior who could bring peace… Eventually, though, you always have to wake up._

_**This is not what I intended **_

_**I always swore to you I'd never fall apart**_

Jake lay on the forest floor, gasping and clutching his chest, desperate for air. Fighting for enough air to link back up, Jake's consciousness was transferred back into his avatar, if only for a moment.

As he collapsed again, his human body acted this time, trying to get to a steady supply of air. Throwing open the link chamber, he shoved his wheelchair out of the way, trying to stretch to the exopacks on the wall. In the process of reaching over, Jake's legs were unable to support him, causing him to lose balance and fall, losing consciousness, to the floor—his air supply just mere inches away.

"Jake! _JAKE!"_ Neytiri yelled into his avatar body as she grabbed his head, trying to wake him. Realizing it was no use, she ran to the mobile link, slamming into an unbroken window before entering from the other edge. "Jake! _Ma Jake!"_ She cried out in obvious desperation, spotting his immobile body lying on the floor.

She shrieked in frustration shook him in her arms, unable to bring this body back from the other side as well. She fought to clumsily attach the breathing pack to his face, gasping and grinning in relief when she heard him take in a large breath—he was back. She held him in her arms for a moment before he broke the grateful silence.

"I See you," Jake said with conviction, looking right into her eyes.

"I See you," she returned, swaying all his human insecurities with just those three words.

_**You always thought that I was stronger **_

_**I may have failed, but I have loved you from the start **_

Neytiri leans up to him, skimming her hand along the length of his arm to mimic his position along the bow. Her face is so close to his, and he can smell the sweet, pure scent that always seems to drift off of her skin.

Jake knew from the minute she saved him that first night that he wanted to be with her. At the beginning, it was just for training…But now it had morphed into something more real, more concrete—he knows now how he feels about her. Jake wishes so badly that he could say those three words, to show her what she is to him…

But as he his body focuses on her sudden proximity, his mind is elsewhere, contemplating. What three words does he want to say to her?

_I love you_ or _I See you?_

_**So breathe in so deep **_

_**Breathe me in, I'm yours to keep**_

"She already has…" Neytiri spoke quietly, looking into his eyes. Jake moved his hand to cup her neck, running his thumb along her cheek as he leaned his face towards hers. He kissed her softly, and she kissed him back.

Soon, with their desire for each other increasing rapidly, they were kissing each other more heatedly—losing themselves to the contact they had both craved for so long.

The two lowered themselves down to the mossy floor, still entwined in each other's arms. Jake and Neytiri continued to explore each other, kissing any part of the other that they could reach. Overcome by his love for his soon-to-be-mate, Jake quickly grasped Neytiri around the waist, bringing their bodies closer together. Surprised and delighted, Neytiri sighed in pleasure as she brought her chin up to rest on his head.

Running her chin across his forehead, she breathed his scent in thoroughly as the two continued to deepen their embrace.

_**And hold on to your words 'cause talk is cheap **_

_**And remember me tonight when you're asleep**_

Neytiri lay there, wrapped in his arms, listening to the slow and synchronized rise and fall of their chests, their twin exhales. She had never loved someone as much as she loved Jake, and she now knew that he felt the same way.

By sharing tsaheylu with him, Neytiri had found that there was no need for words. Everything they needed to know or say about each other was laid bare for the other to see. It was the quintessential intimacy—something the Sky People only dreamed of.

Neytiri tilted her head back, looking at her mate. She made sure to move slowly, as to not bother him in case he was still half-awake—but there was no need. Jake's body was slumbering peacefully, enfolding the one thing he loved most.

Jake, sitting miles away in his human body, only wished he could be there himself. He wished that he could be able to fall asleep with her, and stay asleep. He yearned to share his dreams with hers and for the two to be together even when they were unconscious. _Soon,_ he hoped, staring down at his useless legs, _I'll be there with you._

Neytiri gazed into his serene face, noticing his lips, which were twitched upwards just the smallest degree—frozen in sleep. He was so beautiful and brave—and he was hers. She just hoped that he'd remember that while he was away.


End file.
